faction college
by all.4.logic
Summary: tris goes by six and is a singer songwriter with divergent records. she moves to Chicago for university from dallas, texas and reunites with an old flame. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES rated T cuz it's divergent
1. Chapter 1

_**Six POV**_

_to whom it may concern or to who ever is reading this,_

_let me start with introducing myself. My name is Six, I'm 19 and I'm a singer, song writer._ _for those who don't know what I_ _look like let me describe myself as best I can._ **(okay.**_** so I don't like the way veronica Roth made Tris so she may be a little different.) **__so, I'm 5'9, and I am blonde. my hairdresser convinced me to die half of my hair black so now I have black and blonde hair. I have big grey blue eyes, a small nose and full lips. I'm only about 120 pounds and 20 of those pounds or more is muscle. anyways, I have to go because were pulling up at the University._

_- Six._

we pull up about 10 blocks from the university and I put my journal in my bag. my manager Tori insisted on me taking the tour bus to the University even though I was fine with taking a cab, so I convinced her to park

a ways a way so I could ride my Kawasaki ninja to the university. she agreed reluctantly. I get up and grab my black motorcycle helmet and leather jacket before going down the stairs of the bus and jumping onto the

pavement. I have three body guards that Tori insisted on getting, so we pile all my stuff into the cars before we leave. "hey! Bud!" I yell. Bud is the body guard who has been with me the longest, he's like family. he

turns to look at me. "be careful with my baby." I shout giving him a wink. he chuckles and nods. by baby I mean guitar. it's a white road worn Stratocaster with a maple finger board and hum bucker pickups. I love it. I

know he'll be careful but I say it anyways, you can drop a strat and it won't break, for god sakes you can walk on the damn thing. but I still love it so I make sure he's careful. once everything is packed I turn as bud

pulls out my black Kawasaki ninja, she's my prized possession, I got six decaled on it when I bought it. I smile as he brings it to me. I turn to tori before getting on. "one last wardrobe check." I say as I turn around in a

circle. I have to make a good first impression so I decided to wear a black short sleeved crop top that says 'RAD' in big white block letters on the front, black bootie shorts, and my black combat boots. I have tori do my

hair into a French braid for me. after she's done I look in the mirror and smile. I wanted to show off all my tattoos and piercings so that's why I'm wearing what I am. I have a belly button piercing that I changed to a

black dangly thing, my left ear is covered in silver hoops and my right ear has three silver hoops in my cartilage and two black studs in my lobe. I have a black eyebrow piercing in and a silver stud in my nose and

tongue. I have a calligraphy tattoo on my lower back that says 'FEAR GOD ALONE.', the word 'PAIN' in black block letters on my right bicep and a rose vine climbing up the left side of my rib cage. I stare at my stomach

proudly, I have a six pack and I don't know how but I tan gorgeously. after 10th grade I really filled out, I'm probably a D cup now and I have a nice ass, not too big but not too small. some people call me self absorbed

but I have to care about my body if I want to keep up my record deal with the label. tori smiles at me and nods. I put on my jacket and helmet and climb onto my bike, I rev it and pull away. as I look in my rear view I

see tori climbing in a car with bud and they all start following me. I pull up in the parking lot and park in a spot meant for a motorcycle. I get off my bike and pull off my helmet, bud, Jake, and Roary all grab trollies and

load all my stuff on them. we go to the front office and get the key to my loft, Tori insisted on purchasing the entire top floor of the building so I could have the space and privacy I want and need. we head up in the

elevator and we pull all my stuff into the room. it's huge. it has walls that are have black and half red. hardwood floors and leather furniture. I check out the bedroom and see a king sized bed with a full bathroom

connected to it and a walk in closet. I see a small door on the back wall, when I open it I smile, it's a smaller closet. I pull out a full length mirror and before covering the door I put all my throwing knives, training

clothes and guns into the closet. I place the mirror over it and smile. Tori, Bud, Jake and roary help me un pack and set up a recording studio in one of the extra rooms. after were finished I grab my acoustic and go

down into the court yard. I walk and walk until I reach a clearing in the forest. I've been working on a new song that no one knows about. in high school when I was probably about 15 my boyfriend Tobias left without

warning. I didn't know why but I always thought it was my fault. as I start thinking about it a tear falls down my cheek. I wipe it away and pull out my guitar and start singing.

_**You and I walk a fragile line**_  
_**I have known it all this time**_  
_**but I never thought I'd live to see it break**_  
_**It's getting dark and it's all too quiet**_  
_**And I can't trust anything now**_  
_**And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake**_

_**Oh, I'm holding my breath**_  
_**Won't lose you again**_  
_**something's made your eyes go cold**_

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_  
_**I thought I had you figured out**_  
_**Something's gone terribly wrong**_  
_**You're all I wanted**_  
_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_  
_**I thought I had you figured out**_  
_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**_  
_**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

_**Stood there and watched you walk away**_  
_**From everything we had**_  
_**But I still mean every word I said to you**_  
_**He would try to take away my pain**_  
_**And he just might make me smile**_  
_**But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead**_

_**Oh, I'm holding my breath**_  
_**Won't see you again**_  
_**something keeps me holding on to nothing**_

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_  
_**I thought I had you figured out**_  
_**Something's gone terribly wrong**_  
_**You're all I wanted**_  
_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_  
_**I thought I had you figured out**_  
_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**_  
_**Can't turn back now, I'm haunted**_

_**I know, I know, I just know**_  
_**You're not gone. You can't be gone. No.**_

_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_  
_**I thought I had you figured out**_  
_**Something's gone terribly wrong**_  
_**Won't finish what you started**_  
_**Come on, come on, don't leave me like this**_  
_**I thought I had you figured out**_  
_**Can't breathe whenever you're gone**_  
_**Can't go back, I'm haunted**_

_**Oh**_

_**You and I walk a fragile line**_  
_**I have known it all this time**_  
_**Never ever thought I'd see it break.**_  
_**Never thought I'd see it... **_

by the time I'm done singing I'm in tears. as I silently cry I put my guitar back in it's case and lock it. I sit against the tree and pinch the bridge of my nose as I sob. I jump when I hear a voice. it's deep and familiar. "it

wasn't your fault." confused I stand up and wipe my face. I look at him. his name is four. he's signed with a different record label. I've heard tori talk about doing an album with him. "it wasn't your fault I left Tris." I am

filled with anger and pain as I realise who it is. it's Tobias. I clench my fists and start of quiet but I can tell my voice is slowly growing. "it's six now. and I'm not letting you do this." he looks confused. "Tris. let me

explain. please. I love you!" his eyes plead for me but I ignore it. I have to ignore it. before I realise what I'm doing I start screaming at him. "SIX. MY NAME IS SIX. AND I CAN'T LET YOU BACK INTO MY LIFE FOUR!

NOT NOW! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME? I HATED MYSELF. WHY NOW? HUH? I'VE SEEN YOU WITH OTHER GIRLS. YOUR KNOWN AS THE FREAKING HUMAN HEARTBREAKER!" I'm in tears. this time I talk

quieter. "you know four. I always felt sorry for the girls I saw you with. because I knew you wouldn't stick around but I couldn't tell them that." I grab my guitar and start to walk off. I hear him call after me but I just

flip him off without turning around. when I get back up to my room tori and bud envelope me in a hug as soon as I walk in the door. "what happened?" it was tori who asked me. I pull away. "Tobias is here." Is all I

say. I told them about Tobias when they first signed me. bud looks angry. "who is he?" he asks. I turn furious as I spit out his name. "four." I throw my guitar on the couch and go to get changed. I change into stretchy

black shorts, a black sport bra and my neon pink Nike trainers. I take my hair out and pull it into a high pony tail. I grab my workout bag and helmet and go to the gym. I don't use the school one because I have a

private room at the local gym. when I get there I go to the back and open the door to my room. number six. I close and lock the door I turn to my bag and wrap my knuckles with my black tape and walk over to the

punching bag I put my music on and blast it. I don't realise how hard I'm hitting it I just focus on my moves. the thing that snaps me out of focus is when the bag hits the floor. I look at my knuckles and my hands are

bruised and bloody. I smirk and grab my throwing knives from my bag then walk to the targets at the back. I have 5 knives. I throw the first one and it hits wear your heart would be, the second hits on the targets

shoulder, the third hits dead center of it's chest and the fourth just millimeters from it, the last one I throw the hardest, it hits the head of the target and it hits with a loud bang. after I retrieve my knives I head back to

my dorm room. it's about 11:30 pm. I didn't realise I spent that long while I was out. I left around 6. I change and take the tape off my hands but I don't bother washing them, I just go to bed. I told tori that I want to

record two new songs tomorrow afternoon and she agreed. in the morning she's making me train at the gym and then practice my pitching and hitting for softball.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Six POV**_

I wake up around six in the morning and have a shower. I make steel cut oats with milk and brown sugar for breakfast and then I change into a

green sports bra, black leggings and bright purple trainers. I throw my hair up into a messy bun and do some simple makeup before grabbing my

gym bag and heading out to the gym with tori. we walk in and I see four with about seven other people, he sees me as I walk past and he smiles

but I scowl at him and open the door to my private room slamming it shut after tori comes in. I start with my moves on the punching bag.

_**Four POV**_

I go early to the gym with my friends, (Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Will, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn). were standing by the bench press talking when I see

six walk in. I frown. "hey dude. what's up. you ok?" I snap out of it and turn back to them. "what? oh yeah. sorry Zeke." six passes us and I smile

at her. she scowls and her and her manager walk into a private room and slam the door. I flinch at the sound. "four who was that?" "no one Will.

just some chick I went to high school with." I realise I'm frowning and then I force a small smile and turn around and load 200 pounds onto the bar

and start bench pressing. after about ten minutes I stop and sit up. I walk over to Zeke and he stops hitting the bag. we start talking and then I

hear a loud bang and then yelling coming from Tris's. sorry. six's room.

(bold is tori. regular is six)

**"six calm down!"**

"I am calm just get me another bag!."

**"no! six you need to calm down"**

"don't touch me tori! i'm fine just get me another damn bag!"

**"fine six."**

I turn to zeke eyes wide. when I turn back tori is on her way to the front. I see six walk out and were all staring. I look at her hands. they're

severely bruised and all bloody. moreso than they should be. she didn't wrap them. "WHAT?!" she screams. everyone but me looks away. tori

comes back. "six. they said that you broke a bag last night too. I understand your upset with him but you have to take it easy. okay?" six turns to

look at me and I take a deep breath. she turns back to tori. "fine!" she yells. "i understand you care about me but right now your my trainer and

manager not my friend." tori walks to the room and tries to open the door. "dammit. we forgot the keys inside." six pushes tori aside and kicks the

door open. tori just smirks and shakes her head. six grabs her stuff and leaves. the gang comes up to me. I have my fists and jaw clenched. I start

packing my bag. "four do you know who she's mad at?" it's chris who asks me. "yeah" I say standing up and facing them. "me." I start to walk away

but Zeke grabs my arm and turns me around. "wait. why? I thought she was just some girl from high school." I take a deep breath and explain how

I know her and what we both do know. they already new about me but they didn't know about six. I explain how I left because of marcus and how I

saw her in the clearing and what happened. they all give me smiles. "don't worry four. we can try and talk to her." I smile. "thanks mar." "wait. _the _

six?" "six yes. but I don't know what you mean by _the_ six. why uri?" "dude. six is a fight champ. she's only ever lost six fights and they were when

she was sick. she's freaking awesome!" zeke is screaming. I just chuckle and shake my head. "six? no way." I don't believe them. "your loss man.

she's probably fighting at the pit tonight though. i'm going to see if she is." Uriah yells back at me as him and the rest of them leave.i grab my bag

and follow them back to campus.

_**Six POV**_

after the batting cages we go back to my room to record the songs. I apologized to tori. we record the song I was singing in the clearing and a new

song I wrote. I start singing and tori and bud just stare at me.

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_  
_**'Cause all that's waiting is regret**_  
_**Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore**_  
_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live half alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_  
_**If I am anywhere to be found**_  
_**But I have grown too strong**_  
_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

_**And I've learned to live half alive**_  
_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**And it took so long just to feel alright**_  
_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_  
_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_  
_**'Cause you broke all your promises**_  
_**And now you're back**_  
_**You don't get to get me back**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**And tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**So don't come back for me**_  
_**Don't come back at all**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_  
_**Runnin' 'round leaving scars**_  
_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_  
_**Tearing love apart**_  
_**You're gonna catch a cold**_  
_**From the ice inside your soul**_  
_**Don't come back for me**_  
_**Don't come back at all**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are? **_

_**Four POV **_

I wake up the next morning and get an update from I tunes. a new song reached the top ten since last night. wow. I press play and hear six's voice.

after the song is finished I realise it's about me. I yell and throw my lamp at the wall waking up zeke. "woah dude! what the hell? are you okay." I

shake my head and hand him my phone before sitting on my bed with my head in my hands. I whisper. "press play_" _I hear it come on and I clench

my jaw. it ends and he pulls me up and hugs me. "i'm sorry man. what she's doing is just cruel." I nod and pull away before going to take a shower.

I walk in and I hear singing. I stop when i realise it's six. when she steps out of the shower she see's me. she runs up to me and hugs me. I didn't

realise it but I was crying. I wrap my arms around her. " I'm sorry six. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave you. he made me." I kiss her head and

she pulls back. we both know what I mean by '_he'_. she touches my face and I see a tear fall down her face. "mar, chris, shauna and lynn came to

talk to me. they said they were your friends and they explained what happened. I forgive you." I laugh between tears and then I pull her to me and

kiss her. she kisses me back. " I love you six." " I love you too four." she hugs me then says "but just so you know i'm not befriending your friends.

I don't want to. i'm here for my career and my schooling. i'm not here to make friends." I don't really understand but I nod and say goodbye before

getting into the shower. I finally found her. and she forgives me.

**time skip to the next day. **

_**Six pov.**_

he's picking me up to go to a dauntless café around noon. it's 11:30. I finish getting ready, i'm wearing a long sleeve black crop top, black bootie

shorts, and black heels. I have black winged eyeliner, black mascara and pink lipstick. I put my hair up in a high pony tail. as soon as I finish getting

ready I hear a knock at the door. I open it and four is standing there with a rose. I take it and give him a kiss. I hug him and whisper "you look very

handsome." he smiles and kisses my cheek, then my jaw, then he kisses down my neck and sucks and kisses the sensitive skin by my collar bone

making me let out a small moan. I curl my fingers through his hair and pull it gently. he wraps his arms around my lower waist and grabs my ass. I

moan again and pull his face back up and start kissing him as I pull him inside and slam the door. I lock it and give hima chaste kiss on the lips

before running to my room I hear him yell "tease!" before following me. I jump of my bed and lie on my back. he follows me in and shuts the door

before walking over to me. he climbs on top of me and I wrap my legs around his waist, he holds him self up so he doesn't crush me while the other

hand runs down my arm. I crash my lips into his and he kisses back just as hard, I run my tongue along his bottom lip and he opens his mouth. our

tongues massage each other and I wrap my hands through his hair and grab it. I let out a small moan and push my hips into him. he groans and I

pull back and pepper his neck with kisses I start sucking and kissing the sensitive part by his collar bone as I grind my hips into him and his free

hand that isn't supporting him starts grping my chest. he flips us over and sits up against the headboard. I sit so i'm straddling him and he starts

sucking my color bone again, as he does I start moving my hips on him and he groans. he continus sucking as he grabs my hips to guide them. I

moan and then I stop. "four. we should go." he puts his forehead against mine and smiles. he nods and we get up and leave. when we get there we

find a booth and we sit down. "i'll be right back I just have to use the washroom. k?" I nod and wait for him to come back. I order a milkshake and

start drinking it when a couple guys come and sit with me. I get into a conversation with them and wait for four to get back. when he does he sits

next to me and wraps his arms around me. I give him a kiss. "hey babe." I say before turning back to the other guys. I stare at them for a minute

waiting for them to leave. when they don't I scoff and say "you can leave now." they all get up and leave. when I turn to four he has a scowl on his

face. "what's wrong" I ask concerned. "did you not realise they were hitting on you? six. even _girls _hit on you." I giggle. "no they don't." he smiles

before getting up and pulling a cd from his jacket. he walks up to the karaoke D.J. and asks him to play the song. before it starts he clears his

throat into the mic. all the girls turn and gasp. he is famous after all. "hi. um. I recently wrote this song and i't not out yet but I thought I would

sing it anyways." he nods to the D.J. and the song starts playing and four starts singing.

_**I judge by what she's wearing**_  
_**Just how many heads I'm tearing**_  
_**Off of assholes coming on to her**_  
_**Each night seems like it's getting worse**_  
_**And I wish she'd take the night off**_  
_**So I don't have to fight off**_  
_**Every asshole coming on to her**_  
_**It happens every night she works**_  
_**They'll go and ask the DJ**_  
_**Find out just what would she say**_  
_**If they all tried coming on to her**_  
_**Don't they know it's never going to work**_  
_**They think they'll get inside her**_  
_**With every drink they buy her**_  
_**As they all try coming on to her**_  
_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

_**[CHORUS]**_  
_**Is that your hand on my girlfriend?**_  
_**Is that your hand?**_  
_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**I'll watch you leave here limping**_  
_**There goes the next contestant**_

_**I even fear the ladies**_  
_**They're cool but twice as crazy**_  
_**Just as bad for coming on to her**_  
_**Don't they know it's never going to work**_  
_**Each time she bats an eyelash**_  
_**Somebody's grabbing her ass**_  
_**Everyone keeps coming on to her**_  
_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

_**[CHORUS]**_

_**I'm hating what she's wearing**_  
_**Everybody here keeps staring**_  
_**Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve**_  
_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

_**Here comes the next contestant**_

_**[CHORUS]**_  
_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**Each night seems like it's getting worse**_  
_**I wish you'd do it again**_  
_**This time somebody's getting hurt**_

**_There goes the next contestant_**

when he's finished everyone is cheering and i'm sitting there gaping at him. he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the café. I pull him into a hug. "i

want to show you something tonight. ok?" I whisper in his ear. he nods and drives back to the university. "meet me at the underground parking

garage at midnight. okay?" he nods again and I go up to my room excited to show him the pit.


End file.
